


A deal he didn't agree with

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 4 AU, or maybe not?, who knows...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Inspired by the new trailer of season 4 and the scene where Bellamy screams and yells. So, here is a bit of pure Bellarke (and Blake fam) angst!





	

The moment he hears someone’s step from the dark corner of the hallway he pushes Clarke behind him with one hand and lift his gun up with the other, pointing to whoever is coming closer.

“Bellamy.” Clarke whispers. It’s a warning that slips through her cut lips, landing heavy on his shoulder.

He swallows his worry and starts taking slow steps towards the darkness, Clarke following right behind.

“Who is there?” Bellamy yells, bringing the other hand up too, to hold the gun steady.

“Bellamy?” a familiar voice comes from the darkness and Bellamy’s heart skip a bit.

“Octavia?”

One moment later, the younger Blake steps out of the darkness and Bellamy lowers his gun.

“Octavia.” he says again, “What- what are you doing here?”

Octavia puts her sword in its case and stares at her brother, “I think that is supposed to be my line.”

Clarke steps out from behind Bellamy, “We are looking for a pod that was dropped from the Ark. It is supposed to be in here. Indra told us.”

“Indra?” Octavia repeats surprised, “And she didn’t tell you you will find me here?”

“She knew?” Clarke says surprised too.

“Yes. But maybe she just thought I moved somewhere else by the time.” Octavia assumes.

“You leave here?” Bellamy asks next. “Down here?”

His sister just nods, “I needed some time alone.” she explains, “And this old banker is perfect for it.”

“Can you get us to the pod? Do you know where it is?” Clarke changes the subject quickly. Bellamy mentally thanks her for that.

“Of course.” the brunette says and turns her back to Bellamy and Clarke. “Follow me.” 

* * *

They walk in silence, Octavia leading and lighting up the way and the two leaders following her soundlessly.

“Here we are.” Octavia breaks the silence and opens a rusted metal door.

She steps to the side, allowing Bellamy and Clarke to walk inside the room and find the pod at end of the room.

“This has to be it.” Clarke says excited and drops her backpack on the ground, burring her hand in it and searching for something.

Bellamy doesn’t even have time to respond. A door to the right wall opens with a crack and Bellamy has his gun up and ready instantly and stops next to Clarke.

A moment later, Roan and Echo walks in out of the darkness of the other room and stop in front if it.

“Welcome Wanheda.” Roan says with a smirk, then turns his gaze to the man standing above her, “Bellamy.” he addresses him too, the smirk not fading at all.

“Octavia.” Bellamy says, turning around with a snap only to see his own locking the door they just walked inside.

Clarke pushes herself up slowly, watching as Octavia makes her way to stand next to Echo. Bellamy’s heart stops right that moment. This can’t be happening. This can’t be his sister.

“Octavia, what are you doing?” he whispers. A bit disappointed. A bit angry and a lot hurt.

“What is best for my people.” she answers, turning back into a coldhearted, broken woman.

“Good job.” Echo says, giving Octavia’s shoulder a squeeze as she walks around her and walk towards Bellamy and Clarke.

Bellamy tightens his grip of his gun and follows Echo’s movement. “One more step and I will shoot you!” Bellamy yells, stepping between Clarke and Echo.

Echo’s laughter fills the room and then he hears another gun click and snaps towards the familiar to him sound. Now he points his gun to his own sister.

“Don’t make me shoot you, brother.” Octavia says, voice low and controlled.

“What do you want from us?” Clarke asks, stepping out from behind Bellamy. He follows her anyway, desperate to protect her even if she doesn’t want him to.

“I want you, Wanheda.” Roan admits, voice as controlled as Octavia’s.

“No.” Bellamy’s muscles turn hard and his fingers are burning when he is holding the gun.

“I’m not asking.” Roan says and nods to Echo.

The grounder woman takes another step towards Clarke and Bellamy snaps his gun to her, ready to protect Clarke in any way he can. Then a gun goes off and a “No!” escapes Clarke’s lips.

“The next one goes in his leg.” Octavia warns as she lowers her gun from pointing to the ceiling to pointing at Bellamy.

“Octavia, don’t do this.” Bellamy begs and his sister only blinks.

“And if that doesn’t convince you Clarke, the next one goes to the chest.” Octavia says coldly.

“Okay!” Clarke yells from behind Bellamy.

“Clarke, no. Don’t-”

“I will go with you.” she ignores him, “Don’t hurt him, Octavia.” and with that, Clarke steps out from behind Bellamy.  

“No!” he argues, turning around to face her, holding her by her shoulder and chest to keep her from walking to her death. “Clarke. No!” he says again and again.

Clarke starts fighting him, pushing his hands away as tears blur her vision. “Bellamy, please, don’t make this even more harder.” she begs and fights him and not able to look at him in the eyes. “Continue with the plan. Get the pressure regulator to Rave. Save our people.” she begs between sobs and tears but Bellamy doesn’t let her through.

“No! We will get out of th-” something heavy hits the back of his head and Bellamy falls on his kness, cupping the back of his head with both hands and the unbarable pain travels his every inch of his body.

“Hey, no!” Clarke yells, kneeling next to Bellamy, “You promised-” she doesn’t finish her sentence. Echo steps next to them and grabs her by the hair, pulling the girl up by her hair.

“Sorry for that.” she says, pushing Clarke to the wall, her face getting more scratches against the rough and cold wall. “It was an accident.” she says with sarcasm and while Clarke fights to turn her head and see if Bellamy is okay, she feels her hands getting tied up behind her back.

“Clarke…” Bellamy says between clenching teeth and a hand reaches up towards her, trying to reach her.

“Bellamy.” she says loud and clear, fighting to get free, “Tell- tell my mom that I love her.” before she is yanked off the wall.

“Clarke…” Bellamy whispers again, crawling towards her while Octavia unlocks the rusty door and everyone walks out.

With every step Clarke is taking, she turns her head around. What she sees makes her heart stop, “No!” she is forced to look in front but she fights and looks behind her, “Octavia! You can’t- you can’t lock him in there! He-” she fights and fights, “He will starve to death! You promised!” she yells.

“Don’t worry, Clarke.” Octavia hides the key in her gear, “I will get him out when we are finished.”

“Just making sure he doesn’t follows us.” Roan says and Clarke’s blood runs cold in her veins, memories of when Bellamy came to her rescue are these days ago coming back in her mind and feed her fears.

When they take a turn and she can no longer see Bellamy, she stops fighting. The tears run freely down her cheeks as she let Echo read her out of the underground danker. 

The last she hears from him is a roar, a wild “No!”


End file.
